The Quiz
by preciselypotter
Summary: How well do you know Blair Waldorf?  Just a small fluff piece, Dan/Blair


**Quiz #4: How well do you know Blair Waldorf?**

**1) What is Blair Waldorf's favorite activity and why?**

Blair Waldorf's favorite activity is forcing her doting, loving boyfriend to submit to quizzes about their relationship on a regular basis so that she can feel validated about her self-worth. Which, if she took five seconds to notice everything said boyfriend does, she would realize that that is stupid because

Blair Waldorf's favorite activity is having sex with her amazing boyfriend who obliges to her every whim. She loves this since it's the first time she's had sex with a man who was not thinking of another man as he

Blair Waldorf loves, more than anything in the world, to feed the ducks in Central Park, even if it's only Dorota who's doing the actual feeding. Blair feels a sense of purpose from this activity – the ducks are completely reliant on her and their approval is gained without fuss. In this activity, she is needed and wanted without ulterior motives. Granted, ducks are more interested in the bread she throws them than Blair herself, but she does not doubt herself while she supplies the wildlife with the care, attention, and nourishment she so desperately desires from another living being.

**2) Who does Blair Waldorf resemble the most, and how does this person relate to Blair Waldorf?**

Obviously Blair Waldorf resembles Minka Kelly

At first glance, Blair Waldorf is a carbon copy of Audrey Hepburn, as she has modeled herself after the intuitive and selfless actress. Audrey Hepburn has many of Blair's

Blair has spent the entirety of her life fearing her mother, Eleanor Waldorf. She only knew her mother's coldest features for a painfully long time, and it ruined Blair for many years. As time passed, though the similarity between Blair and Eleanor has come to the forefront of their relationship. Eleanor is forceful, resourceful, and fiercely independent. She loves without reserve or explanation – her unlikely husband Cyrus Rose a prime example. Eleanor does not excuse the ferocity of her love, and she does not ask for pardon. When her mind is set on something, nothing can alter that course. Nothing except, on occasion, a simple word or kind gesture. In these traits there is Blair. Blair Waldorf, who guards her heart against outsiders and guards those she loves unconditionally as well. To gain entry into Blair's world is no small task; first she must know that everyone she loves is safe. Then she must make herself safe. In these actions, she too loves without restraint. She too is commanding and crafty and brave.

**3) Who is Serena van der Woodsen to Blair Waldorf, and how does this affect her world?**

Serena van der Woodsen is the figure to which Blair aspires. Blair loves Serena like a sister, and Serena loves Blair with as much intensity, but Blair can't help but feel inferior to her best friend. While Blair toils to achieve everything she's ever had, every relationship she's ever known, Serena has an effortless, graceful charm that Blair cannot command, and it is often Serena who takes home the prizes Blair has assigned in her head. After all, Blair's first real relationship with Nate Archibald was tinged by the fact that Nate always loved and would continue to love Serena in a way he never had loved Blair. Similarly, Blair's confused and twisted relationship with her mother was further wrecked by Eleanor's continued preference for Serena while criticizing Blair to unnecessary and even cruel heights. Currently Blair Waldorf is in a relationship with a man who's first love was Serena* – and perhaps more importantly, a man who was Serena's first love.

Blair is constantly intimidated by Serena, which tangles their relationship into a competition that Serena has very rarely sought out. She is constantly on the alert for a sign that the people in her life that love her actually prefer the extroverted, uninhibited best friend. And if Blair cannot find outward confirmation, she might resort to mind games and schemes to find out whether anyone considers her worthy of adoration before Serena. It is a constant fear for her, and one that has in the past been confirmed.

*This man would like to take the time to point out that while his first love was Serena, his current love is Blair and he deliberately chose Blair. It was not a fallback plan or a second choice. When faced with both options, he believed that his happiness and his heart were with Blair. Consequently, Blair Waldorf has nothing to fear from either this man or Serena's influences on this man. Besides, they're kind of related, and it's weird.

**4) The name "Chuck Bass" inspires exactly what in Blair Waldorf?**

Chuck Bass is the first man Blair truly loved, and he is the first person she revealed the scarier parts of her reality to, excepting Serena. With Chuck Bass, Blair felt she could finally be herself, although it was the darker parts of herself that intrigued Chuck in

Fuck my life

Sorry, I can't talk about Chuck. You're not the only one with insecurity issues.

**5) If Blair Waldorf could repeat one event in her life and do it differently, which would she choose?**

Blair Waldorf would choose to stop using her name like this in her questions.

Honestly? I'd say it's a tie between what happened with Rachel Carr and Yale and the moment she believed it was acceptable for her to be used as barter for a hotel.

**6) What is Blair Waldorf's greatest fear?**

Her greatest fear is not being

Blair Waldorf's fear is that she is not enough for the rest of the world. She worries that she won't matter, that her existence is unimportant and everything she has slaved over and fought for with all that she is winds up worthless. She is wrong.

You know what, forget this. Blair, sorry if I have to break "character" for a moment (again that is, sorry), but you are valuable, important, and powerful in every way. You move mountains with a look, and you made the most judgmental person in the state of New York – Vanessa is from Vermont so she doesn't count – fall in love with you in a way I never expected. I mean, you're a complete snob and you treat people like they're your slaves and, I don't know, your favorite pastime is insulting my wardrobe WHICH YOU PICK OUT THESE DAYS, I MIGHT ADD, but I'm more in love with you than ever. You transcend barriers and you don't let other people push you around. Well, when you do, it's not for long and I know you haven't done that in over a year so it doesn't matter anyway. Sometimes, when you think no one notices but I do so game's over, sometimes you talk to strangers like you wish they would just accept you. Here's a secret: they wish you would accept them. You are the most… I don't even know. Look, you're always so intense about how everybody loves Serena, but Serena is easy to love because she holds nothing back. You hold everything back, and loving you is harder and more intense because every new thing is earned and surprising. So cut this crap out, alright? You don't need a stupid quiz to know that I'll love you as long as you want me to.

**7) Why do you, Daniel Humphrey, love Blair Waldorf?**

Okay… I didn't see this question before I answered #6, but… yeah. There you go. And how is this part of a "How well do you know Blair Waldorf" quiz? It has nothing to do with knowing Blair Waldorf.

**8) Where does Blair Waldorf see your relationship going in five years?**

Seriously? Blair, the last two men who tried to plan out a future with you got shot or lost their entire royal inheritance right after. Let's take this one day at a time, shall we?

**9) At what point did Blair Waldorf fall in love with you?**

You know what, I think you want me to say the day you left Louis, because that's when you said you realized there was something between us. But I don't think so. I think it was the night you came to me and admitted, for the first time, that you were pregnant. I promised to always stay by your side and you rested your head on my chest. (I don't know how you didn't hear my heart beating at twice its normal speed.) Maybe you didn't realize it then, but it might just have been the moment things changed for you. I know it wasn't the first time you were able to just relax with me, but there was something about that night that I can't explain or even try to understand. I guess it felt like the future; as if we could spend every night of the rest of our lives sitting together on a couch. As if I could spend every night holding you close, and you could fall asleep against me with the ease of a newborn baby. So, yeah, that's what I think. Tell me I'm wrong.

And I think I just answered #8 by accident, so be prepared for the grand piano that will fall on me sometime soon.

**10) In the event that Blair Waldorf has two children, a boy and a girl, what will she name them?**

Holly and Paul. I'm not stupid, Blair.

.

.

.

**7/10. Humphrey, I expected better from you. Make sure to answer all your questions thoroughly. I notice you wrote hardly anything in response to question #7.**


End file.
